Rockstar Series of Alternate Universes 2
by LexusGrey
Summary: Alex is a stripper. Olivia is a cop. She and the guys visit the strip club Alex works in.


**Prompt 02. Stripper/Customer**

"Why is it that I, a perfectly upstanding gentleman, have to pay fifteen dollars to watch girls dance naked, a natural thing for a guy to do, and yet you get in for free, Olivia? Please explain that to me."

"John. It's a strip club. No politics," Olivia said with a shit-eating grin as she strode past the bouncers without having to get out her wallet.

"You should be glad they let you in at all," Elliot said, giving Munch his Stabler Smile.

"Thanks," John drolled. "You know, I was going to pay for you."

"Sure you were."

"Come on!" Olivia called from the hallway, rolling her eyes at them.

"What do you want to bet that Benson sees more action than either of us in there," Munch mumbled to Elliot.

"I'm married," Elliot reminded him, handing a twenty to the bouncer and getting his change. "I'm not here for action."

"No, just for a *re*action," John managed to say without cracking a smile.

"You're a sick man," Elliot smirked, catching up to Olivia with John trailing not far behind.

"At least you think I'm a man," Munch snarked. "Always a silver lining."

Olivia ordered a pitcher of MGD for the boys and a bottle of Corona for herself. The waitress said she'd bring the pitcher to their table and uncapped a Corona, handing it over.

"Thanks," Liv said, inclining her head at the woman and then leaning her back against the bar to survey the place as she sipped her beer. She noticed Munch and Elliot staking out an empty table in the front, and she nodded in agreement, the three of them making their way over to claim it.

The waitress brought over the pitcher with three glasses, in case Olivia decided to have some, and then the detectives fell into easy conversation, splitting their attention between the dancers and reliving the very satisfying collar they'd made that day.

--

Back in the dressing room, Miss Alexandra was getting ready to go on stage. She applied a generous amount of candy-apple red lipstick, which had rubbed off when she brushed her teeth, but other than that she was ready to go. She looked like a Hollywood starlet, dolled up in a Marilyn-esque white dress, expensive jewelery, and furs draped around her neck and shoulders. White thigh-high boots encased her long, delicious legs, and white satin gloves crawled all the way up past her elbows. She was only dancing to pay for law school, but she'd found that once she got past her initial inhibitions, she actually had a good time. She wouldn't keep doing it when she didn't need the money, but she was enjoying herself while she did.

She waited until she heard her name announced, and her music started playing, then she pushed through the plush purple velvet curtains and started to dance.

Olivia was nursing her second bottle of Corona when a dancer called 'Miss Alexandra' came out on the stage. Her outward appearance reflected nothing of the flip her stomach turned at the sight of this woman. Goddamn... exactly Olivia's type, right down to the poison red lipstick and the way she walked. She commanded the stage without even trying. And Olivia was not one to trip over herself admiring anyone, let alone a stripper, even in a classy place like this. But this doll was drop dead gorgeous. She looked so breakable, and at the same time, anything but. And she moved with a distinctive grace that had the hardened detective enthralled against her will.

Alexandra noticed something when she looked at the lady cop in the front row, but she couldn't define it. Despite the brunette's obvious beauty, and the fact that Alex's groin tightened at the sight of her, there was something else, something electric that sparked between them even though the eye contact lasted for only a split second. That was long enough, and Alex wanted... something.

As the blonde bombshell continued to dance, Munch leaned over to whisper into Elliot's ear, "she's eyeballing your partner, hard. And your partner doesn't seem to mind one bit."

Elliot grinned and shook his head. "Liv's too uptight, she'll never invite her closer," he whispered back.

"Should we buy her a lap dance?" Munch conspired.

"If you want your balls handed to you inside her beer bottle," Elliot replied without missing a beat.

Munch nearly choked on his drink, covering his mouth with a fist to mask the small coughing fit that escaped him. He chose not to comment further. And you could imagine his surprise when the blonde slowly stripped off her dress and crawled on all fours, holding it between her teeth, and dropped it right in Olivia's lap.

Liv's eyebrows arched dramatically, that stupid flipping in her belly getting worse, and faster, and more urgent, as she placed her bottle on the table and picked up the dress, leaning forward to come face to face with the stripper. "You dropped something, honey," she drawled, unable to mask the huskiness in her voice.

"I'll be back for it later," Alexandra promised with a wink, then crawled backwards a bit and wrapped herself around a shiny silver pole, pulling herself to her feet and starting a slow grind against the cold metal.

Olivia sat back in her chair, draping the dress across their table. She knew the look Elliot would have on his face even without seeing it. "Shut up," she said as she grabbed her beer and finished it off.

"I said nothing," Elliot defended himself.

Olivia didn't have time to respond because the stripper was walking back over, bra-less now, with rock hard nipples and a sexy swagger. Meow... hook, line and sinker.

Alex's g-string left very little to the imagination as she put on the rest of her show right in front of the 1-6's table. Regulations said that since alcohol was served in the club, the dancers had to keep their panties on, but this girl put on such a good performance that no one was disappointed, least of all Detective Olivia Benson, who was nearly squirming in her seat. Liv *was* disappointed, however, when the song ended. She wanted to see more of Miss Alexandra. Then suddenly the blonde was standing in front of her.

"I believe you have my dress," Alex said with a smirk, and as she leaned over to retrieve said dress, she ended up straddling Olivia's thighs. "Oops."

Olivia tried to keep herself in check, so she said nothing, just waited for the stripper to get her dress and go, but that didn't seem to be happening. Dear God, she had a half-naked, incredibly gorgeous woman astride her lap, and all she could do was wish Elliot and Munch weren't sitting with her. If she were not with her colleagues she would have paid for a lap dance, no question. But she kept her personal life away from the job, and that included the people she worked with. But damn, Miss Alexandra was setting her pussy on fire.

Alex put her hands on the back of the cop's chair, one on either side of her head, and leaned her face in close to whisper. "I want to dance for you. Free of charge..." Even as she spoke she couldn't help herself, and she started subtly rolling her hips.

Olivia thought she was going to pass out when she felt the stripper start to move against her. Groan... her body and her brain both said 'holy shit', but for very different reasons. She should really decline. Elliot and Munch were sitting *right there*. And apparently her body won the battle, for the first time ever, because she found herself letting the stripper stay there as she signalled the waitress for another Corona. She finally looked into those bright blue eyes and said with a cocky smirk, "impress me."

Alex practically salivated at the detective's words. She absolutely loved a challenge, and that was most definitely a challenge. She grinned, grinding a bit more firmly down on the cop's thighs, bringing her perfectly manicured hands up to sift through layers of silky brunette tresses.

Liv sighed and settled in for a long ride. When Miss Alexandra's hands left her hair and ran down her shoulders and over her breasts, she groaned aloud. She couldn't help it, it felt *so* good.

"You're hard," Alex teased, letting her fingertips linger to play with the tough cop's erect nipples. A little tug and a pinch had her customer's head lolled back against the chair.

"And you're very soft," Olivia whispered, dying to touch the blonde, but she knew strip club rules - hands off.

"I can be rough if you like that," Alex offered, not quite sure *when* she stepped over the stripper/client line, only that she *had*, and there was no turning back. "I don't know what's happening to me, but I want to get in your pants so badly it hurts," she confessed, her voice almost pleading.

Liv's stomach twisted and jolted dangerously and she was panting lightly with the exertion of maintaining her self-control. "I can't ditch my buddies," she said regretfully.

Alex's hands were already working open the button of her slacks as she replied hastily, "no need to. I can do you just like this..."

Before Liv could say anything to that, her fly was open and Alex's hand was inside her slacks, rubbing her through her panties. "Yes," she hissed, pushing against gently insistent fingers.

Alex changed pace once she got permission, pushing Liv's panties to the side so she could touch skin to skin. Seconds later she was inside, pushing and stretching with three fingers, moaning at the feeling of being inside this gorgeous woman. The wanton display was as unusual for her as it was for the detective, but she was powerless to stop it. They connected on an instinctual level that defied all rational thought.

Almost immediately Liv was bucking against Alex, arching into her touch, both women breathing hard, sweat forming on their brows, both of them making such delicious noises that had Elliot not been sitting right beside them he wouldn't have known which one was getting the action. He was unable to believe what he was seeing, so he looked at Munch to make sure he hadn't been slipped a hallucinogen in his drink. The look on Munch's face was so priceless that not only was Elliot sure that he wasn't hallucinating, but he also stayed facing John for far longer than he should have considering what was happening on his other side. Olivia Benson, his partner who never showed any part of herself besides the hard-assed detective, his partner who kept everything *above* professional and prided herself on her social detachment, was getting fucked by a stripper in the middle of a crowded room, while he and John were present. It was a little Twilight-Zone-ish, but he quickly shook that off and just took it for what it was - a really fucking hot situation that he was more than happy to be a spectator to. And he noticed how incredibly beautiful Olivia looked when she wasn't guarding herself so tightly.

Munch discretely flipped open his cell phone and activated the video function, unnoticed by all parties.

"Oh Christ, you feel so good," Olivia gasped, her hips moving in fluid motion with the pace Alex had so graciously set, which was 'frenzied'. The blonde's fingers pushed into her so deep she was afraid she'd be sore the next day, but it was the best feeling she'd ever experienced, and she wanted more.

"You like that, you want more?" Alex asked, her own body on fire as she laid flames in Olivia's core. She had to taste that hauntingly flawless olive skin, and she leaned forward, dragging her tongue up the detective's cheek, tracing her hairline and swallowing the tangy beads of sweat she had put there.

Olivia was delirious. The only thing she could see, hear, feel, was Miss Alexandra, and she groaned loudly at the question, jerking her hips up to meet a particularly forceful thrust and crying out with the pleasure it ignited. "Yes, harder baby," she managed to get out in between attempts for air.

Elliot really needed to use the restroom before he exploded, but he wasn't about to move. Munch was still surreptitiously videotaping the tryst for his Olivia-and-stripper porn collection. This would be the only entry, but he still felt it could be called a collection, considering the quality of the content.

Alex put her hips behind her thrusts, wishing she could get rid of the damn pants and panties, while simultaneously wondering what the fuck was making her turn from a sophisticated (albeit working in a strip club) member of society into a feral wildcat. Yes, Olivia was beautiful, hot, just unbelievably fucking hot, but she'd seen hot women before and not reacted like this. She had never wanted to make someone come so badly in her entire life, and before her head could try to rationalize with her libido, she slid to the floor between Olivia's legs and wrapped her lips around the detective's swollen clit. Her hand never slowed its pace.

Elliot's eyes bugged out of his head and he stifled a groan, almost wishing he wasn't seeing this... you know how it is when something's so hot you almost can't handle it - yeah, that's how he was feeling.

Liv's eyes went wide as well, then shut as she threw her head back and gave a startling yell, grabbing fistfuls of long blonde hair as the stripper sent her crashing over the edge into oblivion. She swirled into darkness, losing conscious thought even though she was still awake, and all she could hear was muffled noise, overwhelmingly loud. When she surfaced again a few moments later, she realized Alex was still on her knees, now just looking curiously up at her with a breathless air and a rosy tint to her pale cheeks. The woman was... majestic. She should have been royalty. But anyway, now came the awkward part where she had no idea what to say. She opened her mouth to at least try, but a slender finger touched her lips to quiet her.

Alexandra, for her part, needed to recover privately. She was shaken, though not in a bad way, and she needed to collect herself if she even hoped to finish the working night. "Shhhh," she said gently when the object of her inexplicable lust started to speak. "Give me your card."

Fin


End file.
